


Curiosity Killed the Jongup

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, bap nsfw, bottom jongup, dominant himchan, himchan joked jongup, jongup and porn, jongup asking for it, jongup gets choked, shy jongup, submissive jongup, top himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jongup shyly brings up his past with porn and desire to enact the searches he likes so much. Himchan doesn't hesitate to lend a helping hand.





	Curiosity Killed the Jongup

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Warning: choking throughout. 

Gradually, everyone who indulges with porn finds new and-often-disturbing kinks of their own. Jongup had started with the “vanilla” porn, as he would learn to call it, and had grown from there. He was internal enough to be able to keep most everything from Himchan, unless the male brought it up first, so Jongup had no idea if his lover even knew he watched porn. Which was fine by him. 

Months after first starting their liaisons and secret dating, Himchan had brought up the idea of biting and Jongup had run with it. Scratching and different positions had been introduced but nothing else. Himchan would either bring up the idea of dirty talking or Jongup would take the kink to the grave.

It was a bright, cold as hell January afternoon when the young male stumbled across something that made him squirm. He’d decided to search through some curious kink tags, having not had a chance to get undressed. Usually, finding something he enjoyed made him squirm and he’d strip clothes off, but this was full-blush, pushing his arm into his crotch and grinding against it kind of a squirm. The male on the screen was arched, stretching, a hand around his throat. First, Jongup had not wanted to watch because it made him nervous but the way the moans had picked up and the pleasure had turned so animalistic… He couldn’t ignore that.

His free hand had gone up and touched along his own throat. Applying gentle pressure, he frantically scrambled to his back where he could thrust his pants down just enough to pop out of his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so desperate to have a hand around his cock.

Lying on his back, he arched to see the video, turning it back to where it first started the choking, and then lied back down. He stroked himself as his other hand applied pressure and Jongup lost all thought. He was positive he didn’t do the choking right, but he had never felt the friction of a hand job so glorious in his whole life. He ended up mindlessly bucking into his hand, mumbling out moans and whimpers, trying to be quiet.

When he came, his whole body was right and arching, pleasure ripping through him in a way he hadn’t thought possible. The moan that escaped him sounded ribbed, tumbling out as his torso trembled through his orgasm. White ropes pulsed from him, making an utter mess of the shirt he hadn’t had time to get out of the way. Lying back, gasping, he stared with a stunned expression at the ceiling. His mind took forever to comprehend what had just happened, and then he worked in sluggish movements.

He cleaned himself up and started a load of laundry-he’d die if anyone found a cum smear on his clothes-before clearing his history and getting a snack.

He nibbled on some lychee gummies while he digested a quick sandwich, eyeing the door. He was tempted to call Himchan and ask for the male to come home early, as he had gone out to spend time alone. His whole body hummed, face flushed, because this new kink of his had left his body hungry. The blush couldn’t be helped because if he told Himchan his request, the male would know it had come from somewhere. The secret would be out.

Toying with his lip between two fingertips, he watched the window before he decided to try and wait it out. Perhaps, in a few hours, he wouldn’t be so horny. So the TV came on.

Jongup lasted about a week but, admittedly, most of those days had been filled with practice and work so he hadn’t been able to think much on what he craved. The moment he was sitting and relaxing, however, the thoughts came back. With the other members at the table with him, he nearly dropped the spoon in his hand when his mind kindly offered the mental image of Himchan curling his hand around slender flesh and squeezing. Stunned, violently curved eyes looked slowly around the table at the males goofing about while eating. Everyone was excited for the day off so they’d treated themselves to a relaxing lunch out.

Shifting, he pushed the spoon into his mouth, tasting the curry tingling along his taste buds. Eyes rolling to look away from everyone, he ate a few more bites before the twitching throb of his cock had him fully aware that his mind wasn’t letting this go.

The lunch was mildly awkward, but only to Jongup, from then on. No one seemed to notice anything, to which he was utterly grateful. At home, the males went their separate ways in order to unwind and relax. Jongup watched as Himchan went looking for a movie, the long slope of the mans back leading to those thick thighs and oh, how the younger male enjoyed this view.

Coming up into the living room, he leaned a hip on the couch and smiled. Himchan, sensing someone else, looked over and smiled back. The lovers shared a gentle look before Jongup slipped himself over and made gentle noises, finger touching a him and up higher, ghosting over ribs. Himchan wiggled at the touch but also leaned into it, loving all of this.

“I want to speak with you.” Jongup murmured, voice low. Himchan paused, taking in the other males features. Often, when those words were said, it meant dangerous things for a relationship but Himchan knew it could mean anywhere between breaking up to expressing concern over having not seen enough dogs in the day.

“Alright.” Himchan knew it meant alone so he reached up and linked their hands together, pulling the male gently back toward the bedrooms. Loud voiced and sounds came from Youngjae’s room, boys most likely clamoring about a video game.

In the silence of Jongup’s room, the two men stood close behind the closed door. Himchan reached up to move hair off Jongup’s forehead. The younger smiled and bashfully shifted on his feet, clearing his throat.

“I wanted to try something with you. I saw it… And wanted to try it.” Himchan blinked, not getting any more hints from body language.

“What is it?” He touched his thumb to the shell of an ear as he moved more hair. Jongup raised a hand and grabbed Himchan’s hand, one finger in the crook of a thumb, and pulled it down.

Himchan watched as Jongup arched his neck and slid the thick meat of his hand into place around that throat. He used both hands to apply gentle pressure along fingertips and Himchan blinked, stunned, as Jongup groaned. The act rather clearly turned the younger on and Himchan, seeing this, felt a throb deep on his gut.

“You want me to choke you…” He murmured low, gaining a glaze-eyed, lazy nod from the younger. “Okay.” Nodding, Himchan caressed that neck before using it to pull Jongup close. They kissed hungrily, quietly, for a few minutes before he pulled back. “Come to my room tonight. I promised to watch a movie with some of the guys-you should join us. But afterwards, it’s just us.”

Jongup agreed and would be there. The movie was fine, though Jongup fidgeted a lot more than usual, considering. It was late in the afternoon, almost too late, before the majority of everyone retired to their rooms. Every one of them were excited to sleep in on their last day off.

With more than a bundle of nerves, Jongup went to his bedroom after brushing and loitered. He waited nearly half an hour before he paced out into the hall. To not be suspicious despite his motives, he casually strolled on bare feet across the carpet. At Himchan’s door, he tapped the tip of a fingernail against it.

“Come in.” Came a soft response. Jongul grinned to himself and turned the handle, ducking in. The moment he was inside the door, Himchan was against him. The male kissed his mouth, tasting the minty tang of toothpaste. They groaned into each others mouth as Himchan made sure the door was closed-and locked-before leading the younger to his bed.

“Mmm,” Jongup hummed appreciatively, noting that his hyung had dragged out the lube in preparation.

The younger male wiggled himself back onto the bed between kisses, the older male crawling up above him. Given their lives chic scheduled, it was hard to ever fins time to be alone, but that made their relationship so great. Neither had the time to be upset at the other for being busy, and they both understood how much the dancing meant to the other. Perfect.

Hands lazily ran over each other, clothes being stripped without hurry and mouths following the digits for a taste. The process of both males getting undressed took nearly twenty minutes by itself. Slowly, they integrated personal touching into it, Jongup moving to stroke his hyung’s cock to full mast. Naked, both men hard, Himchan pulled the lube to him and gently worked fingers into the young males body.

Sitting up on his heels, Himchan allowed himself a beautiful view where he could watch the squirming male impaled on two fingers. Grinning, the elder stroked the younger males cock with his free hand, feeling the way the muscles clenched hard with need. He pumped that backside, adding in a third after a few long moments. Squelching noises could be heard but neither bothered to even acknowledge that it was happening.

Himchan carefully removed his fingers and wiggled closer, edging thighs apart. Jongup groaned, watching with eyes glazed over once more. The elder loved seeing Jongup, such a shy man, spread his thighs for him. It was as much a turn on as watching those long fingers curl around a cock, his or his own. To be fair, Himchan was biased to think anything Jongup did was hot.

The tip of his girth pressed to Jongup, the backside having been encouraged to relax, and glided in. Himchan paused at this point, adding more lube before going back to his attempts at burrowing into his lovers body. With body and backside spread, Himchan easily pumped himself to the hilt. Both lay there, breathing a little hard with excitement, taking pleasure in the fact that their bodies were together.

Hands caressed Himchan’s back, smoothing down the large muscles while the elder felt over ribs. They practically pet one another in slow motions until Himchan started to move. He rolled his hips carefully, testing the tight clench of muscle, before picking up speed.

Jongup would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious for the hand around his throat. He would have assumed it would come about now, maybe earlier, but Himchan made no motion to do so. Flushed, body jerking with each thrust, he could barely think of the words to ask for Himchan to choke him n, let alone say them.

Instead, he clung to that back and spread his legs wider, digging heels into hips. He hoped the male above him would remember, or maybe ask. Maybe he’d find the words between thrusts.

Arching up a little, neck stretching, the male groaned hotly between them as Himchan started thrusting even harder. Without warning, the hand at ribs pushed up. Jongup made a strangled noise, dropping his chin down to stare at Himchan with wide eyes.

Both males watched each other as the hand rose. Long fingers curled around Jongup’s strong neck. It fit perfectly against his throat, feeling the way Jongup swallowed nervously.

“Just tap against me if you want me to stop. Three times rapidly.” Jongup could do nothing but shallowly nod. The cock driving in and out of him took most of his breath away but the hand around his throat finished the job. Quite literally, especially when pressure was applied. It wasn’t all around like he expected it to be, but completely at the tips of fingers. They pushed against the pulse point and he gasped, pleasure tickling.

The pounding into him barely changed, but he felt it all the more. Clenching a hand around the arm that held his throat, he arched into it and groaned. The sound came out more like a gurgle but he didn’t care. Honestly, he cared about nothing else in this moment but the male above him.

Himchan slowed himself, concerned as it was the first time, but Jongup appeared lost in sensation. The younger mewled as much as he could with the hand around his throat.

Like when he’d done it to himself, everything was far more intense. Jongup felt every inch gliding in and out of him, every shift of the body against his legs. The arm he clung to, muscles thrust against him. Everything was so vibrantly erotic, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Cum for me,” Himchan cooed, lips against an ear. The ghost of breath over his skin punched Jongup hard and he jerked, whole body going tense. Himchan pushed up to watch as the male under him was flung over the edge.

Jongup’s orgasm ripped through him, thick ropes of cum covering up to his own chin. Himchan released the hold, so close himself. He’d been so focused on Jongup that he’d not realized he was edging the end.

With that backside milking him, it only took a few more flurried thrusts before he buried into that backside and filled the younger male, cock pulsing. They shared breath as the gasped together, sweat lining every inch.

A face of disbelief came over Jongup and he reached up, rubbing hands over his face and into his hair. 

“Ahh, God, that felt so good.” His voice matched his face. “Oh, God, Himchan…”

“Was it as good as you wanted?” His hyung questioned, shifting to relax on his elbows. He remained hilted, content to feel the warmth and tight backside twitch every so often.

“Ugh, yes.” Jongup let out a noise that sounded much like a purr, his whole body humming with pleasure.

“Good.” Himchan leaned, kissing their noses together before touching lips. “What other porn do you watch?”

Horror-stricken, the younger arched his torso away from a grinning Himchan. “No-o-o, don’t ask!” The grin turned into a chuckle.


End file.
